


Should Have Been

by Savageseraph



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blow Jobs, Desire, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Russian Mafia, Spies & Secret Agents, Voyeurism, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so easy to imagine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Written as a stocking stuffer for the Yuletide Holiday Fic Exchange for [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**.

Kirill closed his eyes tight and bit down on his lip as a warm mouth closed around his cock. When the whore's long hair tickled against his thighs, he had to curl his fingers around the arms of his chair to keep from pushing her away. He could blame the vodka. If his erection shrivelled in her mouth, he could blame the drink and her lack of skill. He'd have to beat her. If he did, his father might not do the same to him.

He tasted blood on the tip of his tongue. If one of the whores managed to made him come, he could spend more time here. With Nikolai. His father would think he was addicted to whoring, but that was better than thinking he was a pervert and a queer.

_Show me you aren't queer._ Kirill groaned softly. He couldn't tell Nikolai, _I want you to fuck me,_ or, _I want to watch you fuck,_ so he ordered Nikolai to do it in a way he couldn't refuse, though he did try. Nikolai argued and coaxed until Kirill was sure it was because he couldn't get it up with one of the women either. He moaned as the whore swallowed around him and leaned back in the chair, parting his legs more, tilting his hips toward her mouth.

"Show me." Kirill was barely aware of his softly whispered words that had the whore bobbing her head more vigorously. His grip on the chair turned white-knuckled as he remembered Nikolai shoving his pants down, unbuttoning his shirt to expose inked skin. Nikolai's eyes locked with Kirill's as he ran a hand down his body, then curled his fingers around his cock. He stroked himself until he was hard, until he was thrusting forward into his own hand. When Nikolai moved his hand away, Kirill's gaze had lingered on his cock. Kirill wet his lips and wondered as he had so many other nights what Nikolai would taste like.

Nikolai kept his gaze on Kirill as he wrapped an arm around the waist of the whore who knelt on the bed waiting for him. He stood behind her, positioned himself, and pressed in, sheathing himself in one solid thrust. Kirill made a soft, whimpering sound as his cock twitched. How would it feel to spread himself for Nikolai? To take his cock?

It was so easy to imagine that it could have been him on the bed, especially when Nikolai took her like he'd take a man: from behind on her hands and knees. Nikolai ran his palms over her back, then curled his fingers around her shoulders to pull her back into his thrusts. Kirill groaned as he thrust into the mouth of the whore who choked as she tried to accommodate him. It could have been him on the bed under Nikolai when those ice-blue eyes widened, when his lips parted around a deep groan as his hips jerked and he came.

It could have been _him._ It _should_ have been him.

Kirill's neck arched as he swallowed a cry, thrusting up into the whore's mouth as he came, groaning softly as she swallowed around him. As soon as she pulled back, he waved her away to pour him a drink. He didn't want her snuggling up to him, thinking that she had just given a blowjob even he couldn't resist. Her mouth might have been on his cock, but it was Nikolai who made him come.


End file.
